doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:No Rest for the Living
Footage? Well, there is sure as heck no footage on the MSXBox site, that is for certain. Is the link random, perchance? 08:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :There was footage, and I was even able to download it. Without using any trick, downloading it was one of the options available, and since the embedded video player refused to work, that's what I did. I'd gladfully upload it somewhere, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. If they pulled it out, then maybe they want it to be pulled out, for whatever reasons. If the wiki admins are okay with it, I will; otherwise I won't. --Gez 12:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sure thing. Maybe it does not reflect the final product or summit, and that is why they pulled it? In such a case, it may actually be worth saving. Just saying. 19:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the double comment, I clicked "Save page" instead of "Preview"... Anyhow, if it is an ad or a push (which it apparently and obviously is) I can not for the life of me understand why a company would not want their product to be pushed or advertised. So I would not expect any cease-and-desists from either Bethesda or id. But sure, if you feel you need permission from the admins, then yeah. Screenies would be fine, though. Fair use and that. 19:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Playing on PC Will this tutorial maybe spawn problems regarding copyright issues?--Cybdmn 09:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : I would presume extracting it yourself (thou following the tutorial) should be ok downloading the extracted wad on the other hand should be a copyright issue. 14:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : IANAL Technically it is legal to publish instructions like this (assuming the individual utility programs are not illegal, by violating a software patent or something). The general disclaimer means that an end-user cannot hold us responsible for their legal problems, but nothing protects us from direct action by a game publisher. (Are Xbox games covered by the BSA legislation, as well? Not sure.) : Because the Xbox is a current, active platform, I personally would feel slightly better if we just linked to another site with the instructions, rather than having our own copy. That's just my opinion, however, and I know I have some fringe views on copyright issues. Ryan W 19:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :: I would say, that mentioning, that the WAD format is compatible would be enough. No need for a complete tutorial. Whoever want to rip this, will be able to use google to get the tools. btw: There is no need to hassle with an hex editor, there are a less complicated way to do the final step. This should only be useful for the wiki, for getting map images. I made some with DB, i haven't find out, how to do that using omgifol until yet.--Cybdmn 04:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Copyright issues: the vengeance. Well, some people have reported that the full episode is available even in just the demo version, meaning that these instructions allow someone to play the new level on a PC despite not having bought it. Therefore, I think it is inappropriate to keep this tutorial here. --Gez 18:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : That's M$ own problem. Not ours. :: Not if the EULA says it's our problem. (I haven't read it so I don't know.) More importantly, it matters little who is right and who is wrong if it costs $200K in attorneys' fees just to have the conversation. If you, 80.73.162.185, are offering to pay, please PM me with your contact info. Otherwise I suggest that we err on the side of caution. Ryan W 19:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :: That's M$ own problem. Not ours. And let's keep it that way, okay? ;) --Gez 22:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : I'm the last one to argue copyright issues, and I don't want this to evolve into silly flaming, but even if it is completely legit to publish the instructions on how to play NRFTL on a PC port (and it is), we do not have to publish the instructions here. There's nothing explicitly copyrighted in the resulting PWAD, either, except the IP of the maps; no gfx, no backdrops, no models, no nothing, just the maps (and the CWIV map names). That doesn't mean we must publish it here. It'll get out soon enough. 09:49, May 29, 2010 (UTC) MAPINFO There is no need, that the MAPINFO should defint sky, cause this episode just uses the default sky for the first 9 maps in Doom II.--Cybdmn 19:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Depending on the port, MAPINFO definition are not cumulative; if you redefine a level, anything not specified is simply missing, rather than borrowed from the previously-defined level. I know EE's EMAPINFO syntax is cumulative, but the Hexen/Vavoom/ZDoom ones are not. --Gez 20:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC)